Moonless Nights: 100 Theme Drabbles
by Wyltk
Summary: A collection of Mamoru and Usagi stories written for a LJ community which can be found on my profile. All the stories are unconnected so far and the only thing they have in common is the love of Usagi and Mamoru first season romance.
1. 16 Behind the Blue Curtain

This was a 100 theme challenge set by the Usagi and Mamoru: A Love like no Other LiveJournal group. They have some awesome themes! You should really join and check it out. It's worth your while! The link can be found on my Profile page!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything… That's all.

Theme: 16. Behind the Blue Curtain  
Author: Wyltk

* * *

"Dorothy almost starts crying and then her dog Toto goes running over to this blue curtain and starts to pull it back. Meanwhile the wizard is-"

"It's not blue." A voice cut into the booth with amusement.

"BAKA. It. Is. Blue." Usagi's voice fairly growled out. Rei backed away from the violent aura that had begun to fill the tiny arcade.

"No, Odango. I assure you, I've watched the Wizard of Oz many times. The curtain is red. You would know that if you actually watched it. That movie is only in English and you can barely speak Japanese. Don't talk about things you don't understand."

"Excuse me." Usagi's eyes flashed as she shoved Makoto out the booth, standing up. "You're wrong. The curtain is blue, Jerk."

"Fine then, Odango Otama. If you are so sure it is blue, why don't we bet on it? If the curtain is blue, I won't tease you for one entire year. I won't laugh at you, I won't insult you, and I won't call you any name unless given your express permission."

A resulting gasp came from Usagi's friends. Behind Usagi Motoki winced and tried desperately to catch Mamoru's attention. Usagi smiled coyly at Mamoru, a feat that surprised her friends just as much as Mamoru. However, there was just enough challenge in her gaze that Mamoru's testosterone levels shot up a notch forcing him to keep eye contact.

"Okay, Mamoru, and if you win, I'll do whatever you say for two years, within consideration to my age and my fathers shot gun."

Mamoru felt a drop of sweat run down his face and he nervously licked his lips. His eyes darting back and forth carefully before finally he nodded, puffing himself up proudly.

"Deal."

"Shake on it, Mamoru? And don't forget we have witnesses." Usagi held out her hand, the odd smile still on her face and her eyes positively gleaming with evil.

Mamoru grabbed her hand and gulped, feeling a cold chill run down his spine. "I'm not worried Odango, I'm going to win. Then you'll be my slave. For two whole years."

Usagi's smile didn't waver as she walked over to her bag pulling out a rented copy of the Wizard of Oz. She slowly wandered up to the counter said something to Motoki and then motioned to Mamoru and her friends to follow them to the back room. Once there she popped the DVD into the player and turned on the TV, skipping through the menu like a pro. Putting it on the correct scene she started the movie waiting patiently as Toto slowly broke away from the group and grabbed the curtain before she hit pause.

"You were right…" Mamoru was gapping wordlessly at the screen.

Usagi took the DVD out of the player as scattered applause echoed in the tiny back room.

"For your information, Mamoru, there are subtitles to this movie in Japanese. Also, I would prefer you call me Usagi-san from now on. Oh, one more thing…" She paused as she opened the door.

She let out a choice phrase in English that was definitely not fit for polite society. Then she smiled saucily at Mamoru, blowing him a kiss, before sauntering out of the arcade.

* * *

Well what are you waiting for? Join! It's fun! And it has some of the best authors you will EVER find.

Wyltk


	2. 29 Buried Treasure

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it!

Theme #29 Buried Treasure

Author: Wyltk

* * *

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO!" I heard the distraught voice of Usagi echo from underneath one of the tables in the arcade. I noticed her voice was slurred by tears as she desperately searched every crevice of the booth she had been sitting in earlier.

A couple of other boys, who had, had their eye on Usagi, despite my most evil death stare, were helpfully searching around the arcade games.

"What's going on here?"

I heard the crack of head meeting formica and then a purely Usagi yelp. I waited patiently for the scream of outrage but nothing came, only the helpless voice of the girl.

"It's gone!"

"Yes, that's helpful Odango. Mind telling me what is gone?"

_Real smooth there. Like a steak knife that is._

"My broach! The round pink one I wear everyday? I lost it! I've got to find it. It's a matter of life and death!" The anguish in her voice was tangible. I watched her crawl out from the table, big tears falling down her face.

"You mean the one tangled in your hair?"

I nearly laughed as her entire face went blank for a moment, then she tugged first one pony tail, then the other forward. She finally located the small object and ripped it impatiently from her hair, I noticed the broach now had several long strands of blonde hair traveling from it.

She seemed almost in a panic as she bowed, called a thank you and rushed out of the arcade as if her hair was on fire. That actually made for a pretty comic image. Not more comic then the boys that had been 'helping' casting dirty looks at each other as they went back to the arcade games. I cheered silently that the small blonde hadn't hugged any of them in thanks as they were hoping.

"That girl, I didn't even notice it in her hair." I said laughing as I shook my head.

"I," something ripped through my friend and I saw him shiver silently, "I have to go! Goodbye!"

And then he was gone to. Odd he seemed to run after Usagi a lot. Wait… No way! Why didn't they tell me!

"MAMORU! I SWEAR IF YOU HURT USAGI I'LL KILL YOU!" I brandished my spatula at the retreating man oblivious to the costumers' looks. Mamoru could have told me they were going out, or at least Usagi could have told me. I'm going to have, to have a talk with both of them when they get back. To think, my best friend and my 'adopted' sister. Never would have guessed.

* * *

Wyltk 

Please check out the LJ community this belongs to! Check my profile for details!


	3. 14 Closet

CHECK IT! Go to my profile page and check out the LJ community that's sweeping… mostly people who love Usagi and Mamoru :D Link on my profile

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. Never will.

Theme #14 Closet

Author: Wyltk

* * *

"How long do you think it will take the Senshi to get us out?" Tuxedo Mask asked shifting so his long legs were resting on her right side, his back resting against the blocked door. Almost immediately the trapped Senshi started to panic.

"I don't know. Maybe they'll never get us out! Maybe we'll die in here!" in full panic she opened her mouth to wail but was stopped my Tuxedo Mask's gloved hand resting over her mouth blocking the massive release of oxygen.

Unable to wail she exhaled heavily through her nose and he cautiously took away his hand. She glared at him for a minute before scooting as far as the cramp quarters would allow, starting to braid one long pony tail of hair.

"Don't be upset with me! That wail could have caused a rock slide beyond this door. Who knows who could have gotten hurt because of it." Sailor Moon ignored this logic and began to wail, just soft enough where he couldn't use the rock sliding as an excuse.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Sailor Moon asked her wailing cutting off abruptly.

"Cry, whine, why do you always do that?"

"I guess, cause everyone expects me to. I wish I had a more noble reason, but it's fun, it gets your emotions out there. It can be pretty helpful to."

"Well what about you Tuxedo Mask? Why do you always run off instead of joining us?" Sailor Moon asked switching to braid the second pony tail.

"I don't know. It seemed like we were always working on different goals. I don't really think we were meant to work together on this."

She looked at him for a moment before nodding, dropping the band of hair and resting her head against the closet. "I guess your right."

"I'll tell you what. I'll stop disappearing so fast, if you stop crying."

The sound of shifting rock grew and they both stood up immediately looking expectantly at the door. A blast shook the door frame and Sailor Moon smiled slightly at him giving him a small wave. Then the sailor suited solider raced out the cracked door with a deafening wail, grabbing onto Venus as she reached her.

"IT WAS HORRIBLE! WAHHHH! WHY DIDN"T YOU GET ME OUT!"

"We tried meatball for brains!" Mars said throwing a pebble at the blonde.

"I AM NOT! YOU'RE ALL SO MEANN!"

"Mercury?"

"Yes, Jupiter?"

"I thought you said Tuxedo Mask was in there to." Jupiter said softly examining the inside of the closet.

"He… was?" Mercury looked from the empty closet to her computer in amazement.

* * *

This is all for now. You should really check out the community. It has a LOT more stories both of mine, and much more talented authors. I'll be updating a couple more in a few days. Till then, I remain yours,

Wyltk


	4. 2 Masks

AN: Will respond to all reviews at the end of this story :D Also you want to check out the LJ community these are related to? It's a lot of fun and everyone is really supportive! The link is in my BIO.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything…

Theme: 2 Masks  
Author: Wyltk

* * *

He stared at the monster in front of him the mask he wore carefully placed so he could see everything that happened. The monster was big and ugly. One of the ones you wouldn't want to meet in the dark, though that is where he was at the moment, hidden in the dark watching the monster wearily. 

He could feel his muscles starting to coil tightly, warning him to be ready. He had learned a long time ago his reflexes were above average. Now they were tingling, ready and waiting. He could feel a small bead of sweat trail down his face as his legs tightened ready for the spring. The monster wavered before the civilians it had cornered along with the heroine. The ugly thing raised a huge rock above it's head and pulled them back letting the rock rocket towards them.

A scream ripped through the air.

His muscles spun out as he jumped forward and pulled on the pigtail of the girl in front of him.

"Odango! Stop screaming you'll get kicked out of the theater. Besides it's just a movie." He snatched the 3-D glasses off her face and she turned to glare at him.

"I know that, BAKA! It just surprised me, you were surprised to!" she stuck out her tongue and snatched the glasses back putting them back on. "Jerk."

"Blonde." Mamoru leaned back, crossing his arms and glaring at the screen. Why he ever let Motoki talk him in to coming was beyond him.

* * *

AN: First Jojo-san!—I love your challenges and thanks so much for letting me into Alicia's C2 Com. I feel so honored:bows repeatedly: 

Red-Rose: She has to get the one up SOMETIMES… doesn't she?

Anonymous: That's okay. Sometimes I'm a confusing person. Let me try and help, ne?

Mamo and Usa are NOT going out. If you're centering this from Motoki's point of view you're seeing Mamoru tease Usagi. Usagi runs out with the newly found brooch and Mamoru not minutes later follows after. Motoki is seeing this as they are going out and just needed a reason to get out of the arcade without him realizing it. What I was trying to get you to realize is that not all things are seen the same way. What Motoki thought was 'going out' was actually 'fighting monsters'. It was centered on the brooch because in first season she couldn't transform without her brooch.

Your second comment is much easier to explain. Simply, it isn't romantic, it wasn't meant to be romantic. Just like in any relationship without talking nothing is going to form. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon were taking their moment alone to ask each other a question they were wondering about. The ending was to tell you that even though they had a "moment" they weren't going to change right then and there. Not when it met their needs for the moment. So Sailor Moon wailed, and Tuxedo disappeared, continuing on like nothing happened.

Don't worry I realize that a good author tries to please. However, I also realize a great author realizes not everyone will like her work. You can't change for everyone who dislikes it, especially cause there might be one, somewhere, who does. Not everyone likes Shakespeare, yet he is one of the most well known authors in the world.

I do hope that helps you understand better, and I hope you can better enjoy the coming drabbles.

WYLTK


	5. 32 Rain at Midnight

Check out Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other, the link is on my BIO page… You'll love it. You have no ideal how much fun it can be until you try!

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything… Man it becomes a drag to say that so much!

Theme #32 Rain at Midnight

Author: Wyltk

* * *

The rain poured down in sheets over my head as I rushed through the steady rain. I had placed my briefcase over my head in hopes of warding off some of the rain but it was slowly failing the longer I was out. I wished I could have gotten off work earlier, but there had been an emergency and I couldn't bring myself to leave them. However, now rushing through the heart, the time creeping steadily towards midnight, I regretted my decision.

My feet kicked up small puddles of rain, as I ran stopping only when I noticed a small teenage girl sitting in the grass oblivious to the rain that was pouring around her. It took me a moment to recognize the blonde hair, odangos so soaked they had untwisted and lay down her back in large thick lumps.

"Odango?"

"Is it wrong to kill?" she looked up at me after a couple seconds of my silence, her eyes a haunted sort of blue. Unsure of how to continue I finally went for the honest approach.

"Yes. It's wrong to kill."

Usagi huddled tighter, and giving up and staying dry, I dropped down beside her letting the rain hit me lightly on top of my head. I turned my body towards her and waited as she seemed to debate something.

"What if it's an animal? Is it wrong to kill then?"

"Well yea. It's wrong to kill anything, don't you think? It would be like me killing… Motoki. That would be wrong wouldn't it?" Usagi nodded slowly… Her shoulders were sinking lower and lower as she put her head on her knees, turning her head from me.

"What if… What if it's an evil animal? One that bites and scratches."

"If you find an animal like that it's best to take it to the proper people. You never know if they can maybe help it become less aggressive. Just killing it without trying to help is destroying a life needlessly."

"What if someone… Has to kill? They have no choice."

"You always have a choice."

"What about Serial Killers? What do you think about them? What if it's for a good reason, say a man killing Mercenaries?"

"What brought this up?"

"Please just answer?"

"I guess it's still wrong in some ways. Cause why kill in the first place? What can be gained? If he knows where to find them all, he should tell someone who can help." Usagi clutched her legs to her chest.

"What do you think happens to people who kill?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think anyone could ever love someone they knew was a killer? Do you think you could love someone who kills other living things?"

"I don't know, I guess some people might fall in love with a killer… But I don't think I ever could." Usagi nodded slowly, looking worse then she had when they started talking. I stood up and held out my hand to help her. She took it slowly and I smiled.

"It's midnight already. May I walk you home?"

"NO! I mean… I… It's only a couple blocks I'll be fine. Goodnight Mamoru." She ran off into the rain and I lost sight of her through the rain. So it must have been my imagination… But I could have sworn I heard a mournful wail fill the night air.

* * *

Wyltk 


End file.
